lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Carly Carmine
Carly Carmine, known as Carly Nagisa in the Japanese version, is an unsuccessful, clumsy reporter, who tends to get pushed around by others. In the English dub, Carly is not even a real reporter, but an unpaid intern for a newspaper who posts stories about street Duels on a blog. She also claims that she is the number #1 K' fan. She tries to report real stories for the newspaper, but at first never succeeds. Despite witnessing all the events concerning clones, learning many secrets about New Mario City and the Crystal Gems and spending time with K', something always prevented her from writing a story. Carly later becomes the Dark Signer with the hummingbird Dark mark, wearing a black robe of the Dark Signers accented with orange stripes. Personality When Carly was good, her personality was completely different from her evil side. She was clumsy, which meant she fell over stuff, got her footage for interviews confiscated by security and gets bad luck. She was also annoying, which people never took her seriously. But those moments changed... Carly's current personality matches her ego. Vain, ruthless, cruel to others, and power hungry. The worst thing is that she is an insane psychopath. She is refusing to help others for the worse reasons. She is very sadistic and has killed thousands of people. Story ---- SPOILERS FOR FIGHTERS OF LAPIS 7 AND WORLD WAR X UP AHEAD ---- Carly was born from her mother Amanda Carmine and her father Abel Carmine. She had a fine childhood growing up for the first five years. But tragedy took her father. Amanda soon gave birth to a son; Peter Carmine (whom would later become Peter Parker), soon after, another girl was born; Peach Carmine (soon to be Princess Peach). Sadly, her mother died in labor as soon as Peach was born. With no other family to turn to, the children were taken away to other families. Carly was adopted by a sleazy reporter and treated like his daughter. When she turned thirteen, she got a job as an unpaid intern for a newspaper. It also got her to like blogging as a second job which mainly consisted of summaries of Fighters of Lapis tournaments. She also didn't really score many interviews (about five interviews in her whole career). It is unknown what exactly made her crack; in World War X it was Thanos that brainwashed her into thinking she was one of his daughters, but in the main timeline this currently is unknown and not much is known about her role. Appearances World War X Fighters of Lapis 7 Fighters of Lapis 8 Fighters of Lapis 9 Gallery CarlyCarmine1.jpg|Carly Carmine as she appears in her source material. CarlyCarmineDarkSigner.png|Carly Carmine as she appears in Fighters of Lapis 7 and World War X. CarlyCarmineNormal.png|Carly's normal form. CarlyCarmine3.jpg|Carly Carmine laughing. CarlyCosplayer.png|A Carly Carmine cosplayer showing her deck. Trivia *This version of Carly Carmine heavily deviates from her source material. While there are some parts of her that still remain relatively the same, most of it was based off a old and now deleted Fantendo article repurposed into Fighters of Lapis. *Even with that other source material, there are still some deviations. She no longer has ties to the Final Fantasy series or any other RPG series, and her connection to Peach was changed from cousin to sister. Her brother was Lezard Valeth, and in this version it was changed to Peter Parker. Her sister (Lenneth) was removed and replaced with Princess Peach, eliminating the cousin role. *She has nothing to do with dueling, and now instead follows the Fighters of Lapis tournaments. Nearly anything tying her to Yu-Gi-Oh has been removed. She instead uses Final Fantasy spells like in the deleted Fantendo article. Category:Females Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:World War X Category:Anime Characters